


S is for Satan

by matashafa



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alien Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, I don't know what I'm doing, I'm Sorry, Multi, Original work - Freeform, Supernatural - Freeform, Supernatural Angels, What are these, inspired by the light within me by carly fall, not sorry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-02
Updated: 2014-01-02
Packaged: 2018-01-07 04:07:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1115312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/matashafa/pseuds/matashafa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I live in a world without choice. There isn’t even a speck of it anywhere to be found. Even the person you spend the rest of your life with isn’t your choice. They’re chosen for you once you are out of puberty. Your partner is chosen based off of traits. If you look good, you’re paired with another good-looking person, all to result in hopefully even better looking children. That’s all society is about here. Looks.<br/>But being a head angel may give you more freedom, but it’s a cursed freedom. A freedom cursed by choice, emotion, love, and eternity.<br/>This is the accounts of my choices and what lead me to become who I am today.<br/>I’m Sephira, but you can call me S.</p>
            </blockquote>





	S is for Satan

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first work that I've ever written will update when I can or when requested if possible

I live in a world without choice. There isn’t even a speck of it anywhere to be found. Even the person you spend the rest of your life with isn’t your choice. They’re chosen for you once you are out of puberty. Your partner is chosen based off of traits. If you look good, you’re paired with another good-looking person, all to result in hopefully even better looking children. That’s all society is about here. Looks. That’s it. If you aren’t good-looking, if you’re ugly, you’re banished from the world and sent to the alleyway. The alleyway is not a literal alleyway. The alleyway is an off planet facility for the demons (as we’re taught to call them). The demons are the people that society considers ugly. The demons are sent to the alleyway to wither away and die. In the case of being sent to the alleyway you are stripped of your ability to reproduce, so that you can’t pass on your “demonic” DNA to future generations. The alleyway is essentially hell. There are furnaces burning 24/7, the food is basically non-existent, only a few rats were there to begin with and reproduce. There is no light in the alleyway none at all, and once you die there your body is just left there for the rest of the population to consume you.  
All of the angels, good-looking people, who stay on my planet are sent to school based off of your skills determined through a brain scan (I call it the fate determiner) and from then on you are put onto your life path which is directed and chosen by your “god”. Each of us who are born on my planet are assigned a god, the person who will make sure we stay on track. Thankfully I was determined to be a head angel, I get to make a few choices to determine how exactly my path is going to form, my god determined the destination, I get to choose the path. Only the most beautiful are assigned the role of a head angel, luckily I had really good angels as my parents. The unfortunate part of being a head angel is that you have to find your own partner, and they have to as well be a head angel. In my sector sadly there are only 3 head angels. Michael, Gabriel, and Me. I am the only female head angel in my sector, which means I have to choose between the two handsomest males in my sector. Michael and Gabriel are my best friends, but then again they’re the only ones I can be friends with, but not my point. Both Michael and Gabriel are strong, and funny, and intelligent. Michael has brown hair, defined muscles, beautiful hazel eyes, a nice strong jaw, and he is just overall a strong figure. Gabriel has blonde hair, absolutely amazing crystal blue eyes, carved muscles, a strong sculpted jaw, overall he’s mesmerizing. See my difficulty? I have to choose one of them in two years; I know it sounds like plenty of time, but no. Us head angels are given the gift of extended life, we live for millennia upon millennia, so two years is really nothing. These guys I hold so dear to me, and I can’t stand the thought of hurting one of them, and staying with another. Sometimes I wish I wasn’t a head angel. Then all of my decisions would be made for me and I wouldn’t have to be put through this torture. What angels don’t understand is that having choices hurt, a lot. It really does. Being a head angel may give you more freedom, but it’s a cursed freedom. A freedom cursed by choice, emotion, love, and eternity.  
This is the accounts of my choices and what lead me to become who I am today.  
I’m Sephira, but you can call me S.

**Author's Note:**

> If this gets enough hits I'll post more


End file.
